Postcards in the US
by WieGlee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have to deal with some time apart from each other. Fluff/Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heeey! Here is the sequel to "Postcards in New York". The chapters will be very short and I hope you enjoy reading it. You don't need to read "Postcards in New York", but it would be aswesom if you would :)

Big thank you to my Beta: KlainersBeLike

Enjoy and review please

* * *

"Kurt wake up!" Kurt felt a pair of lips on his.

"Just 5 more minutes honey".

Blaine knew that it would be hard to wake up Kurt, but why today?

"Kurt I don't have 5 minutes. My cab is waiting outside and I need to go to the airport. And I would love to kiss my boyfriend goodbye before I leave him for two months."

"WHAT? You have to go now? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I wanted to come with you to the airport. Wait, I need 30 seconds." Kurt jumped out of the bed but fell over his own feet.

"I love when you are clumsy!" Blaine said with a little smile but Kurt could see the tears in his eyes. "You know I would not leave you when you would come with me to the airport. Kurt it's hard enough here. I love you and I would love you to come along but that is impossible. So please Love, don't make it harder as it already is."

"Why is the last show in New York? Why couldn't you have it after a month? Then we could meet earlier." Now Kurt was crying too.

"I need to go now. But we will Skype, and I will call you and, every night you will get a text saying that I love you and you will see the two months will fly by!"

"I'm going to miss you Blaine. And I know that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But I will miss you". Kurt ran into Blaine's arms.

"I'll miss you too. And I love you. You ARE the love of my life. We will see us in two months. I LOVE YOU KURT" At the door Blaine turned around and blew a kiss to Kurt.

Kurt ran to the door and looked at Blaine. Blaine stepped into the elevator, turning around he looked Kurt in his eyes. He will miss Kurt. And Kurt's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

Kurt looked Blaine in his eyes. In his beautiful hazel eyes. He will miss Blaine. As the doors of the elevator closed, Kurt started to cry even more. And Blaine inside started to cry even more.

They would miss each other more than anything. But both knew what this means for Blaine. His first own tour.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is Chapter 2!

A big thanks to KlainersBeLike who did an amazing job as my Beta :) Yay!

Enjoy and please Review!

* * *

It was so stressful. Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew that the job wouldn't be easy. But that it was so much? He was working 12 hours a day, he was tired. And he felt bad. He couldn't answer Blaine's calls. And that brought the bad memories back. After the last time he couldn't answer his calls, Blaine had a one night stand. 'No Kurt you are not allowed to think about that! The situation is different. Blaine is busy with rehearsal. Concentrate now!' Kurt had to stop thinking bad and had to finish up and call Blaine.

An hour later he came to their apartment and called Blaine.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey Blaine." It was so good to hear his voice. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't call earlier. I have to finish everything by Friday and it seems that nothing is ready." Kurt was almost crying now.

"That's really not a problem. I had rehearsal all day and it was good to take a short nap. And next week when my shows starts I will be the one who can't answer."

"I know but, all that brought back bad memories and I'm so lonely and I miss you so much." Now Kurt was crying. It was breaking Blaine's heart.

"Oh Kurt. The situation is different now. We are older and I'm busy and you know I would never make this mistake again. It was the worst thing I ever did and I am so sorry"

"I know, I know Blaine. It is just that I'm really tired and you know I start thinking bad and I'm just afraid that there will be temptations and I mean you are hot, so hot. Every gay man in the USA wants to have a part of you and I can understand that. And I'm just Kurt. The one who never made it at Broadway and has no success..."

"Stop it Love. You are very successful. You are the editor of Vogue dot com, you are the hottest guy on earth and I MISS you every day if you understand what I mean but I would never ever go into a bar and pick someone up. What we have is special and I never want to lose the best boyfriend in the world. I'm not complete without you and why would I want to lose my missing puzzle piece?"

"I will not let you go either. It's just sometimes it's so hard to understand that you want to be with me. You know how I see myself"

"Okay Kurt. Are you at your laptop?"

"Yes it's standing in front of me"

"Okay, go to your personal documents. Go to my files and open the folder Kurt. The password is TeenageDream. Do you see all the pictures and videos?"

Kurt did. It has to be around 200 pictures and videos. Kurt saw the 'Single Ladies'-Video, his performance of '4 Minutes' and a lot of pictures of him without a t-shirt or in his boxers. "Blaine you took pictures of me half naked?" Kurt didn't know how to react. He was a little bit disappointed but on the other hand he felt good.

"Don't be disappointed. I will never publish them. But when I am feeling lonely and horny they really do help. You have a Blaine folder. Same password. A little inspiration when it gets too much without me. And just 6 weeks before we meet again. You see time goes by. But now I have to go. We start early tomorrow and I have pictures to look at." Kurt could hear that Blaine's voice was a little bit lower, full with lust.

"I love you honey. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. Good night Blaine and I'm winking now!"

"Good night Love. I miss you too!"

When Kurt went to the kitchen on the next morning he could see something lying in front of the door. It was a lonely postcard.

I love you and I am missing you so much

On the front was Blaine hugging himself. His eyes were full of love for Kurt. How could he ever thought that Blaine would cheat on him again?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay everybody. It tool me a while but here is chapter 3! Please have fun and leave a review!

And a big THANK YOU to KlainersBeLike ! You are a wonderful BETA!

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. After finishing his job early, Kurt got 4 days off. And now he was on his way to Ohio.

* * *

_Earlier this week...  
_The first postcard came on Monday. It showed Blaine with two coffee mugs in his hands!

**I am so used to ordering for the both of us that I can't stop ordering for you. But I don't know one person except you who likes a nonfat mocha! **

The next postcard came some days later. You could see with A LOT of gel in hie hair.

**You are not here to shower with me. So there is a lot of work for you to do when I come back! **

Kurt was very amused, that was so typical Blaine. Kurt looked at the man on the postcard, he missed him so much. His Blaine was away for almost four weeks now. It was the longest time they haven't seen each other since they were back together. But the postcard that came yesterday helped him to make a decision. It showed Blaine in his old Dalton uniform (Kurt didn't know that it still fits, but it was helping him to tell Blaine that he didn't grew. Blaine was so sure he grew some inches)

**I am heading back to Ohio now. I miss you so much.  
****This is the only state in the USA where I can't be without you!**

Kurt understood Blaine so well. They have been to through so much in this state that he wanted to support Blaine. And he had free time now so he looked up Blaine's schedule. The next three days Blaine had two concerts, one in Columbus and one in Cleveland. In between was a free day. Kurt wanted to visit his parents so this would fit perfectly. Maybe Blaine had time to come with him but, Kurt doubt that. Kurt took his phone and called Blaine's manager. He asked for a ticket for the show in Columbus. He wanted to surprise Blaine and wanted to see a concert from the audience. He could hear that Blaine's manager was so happy. Blaine was a little sad apparently because he was going to Ohio without Kurt. His manager also fixed a double room in the hotel. He called his dad and told him that he was coming tomorrow and he could hear how surprised Burt was, but he told him that he will explain everything tomorrow. Burt told him that he was happy and said that they will talk tomorrow. For now all Kurt could think of was Blaine! Kurt was so happy packing his things fast and was going to the airport way to early.

* * *

Blaine's whole day has been weird. When he came to the hotel he got a double room, his manager told him that it was a mistake he made and he tried to change it but it is the only empty room. Blaine was so sad. He had to be alone in Ohio. Maybe nobody understands him but he felt lonely without Kurt here. They saved each other here. They met here and they fell in love here. And now he had a huge bed which will be so empty. Then he tried to call Kurt but his mobile phone was off. Strange. It was Friday afternoon and Kurt was always free on Friday afternoons. This day was a bad day!  
Now Blaine was standing on stage. The concert was a real success. He got a lot of new energy when he got on stage. It felt good to perform. He didn't feel lonely. It was the best show so far and you could see that the audience loved it. He as almost finished. Two songs left!  
"Okay everybody. You may know that I'm from Ohio." The audience went wild! "And my life here really begun in 2010. That was the year I met the love of my life." You could hear a lot of 'Aw's' and 'Oh's.' "He can't be here today but I want to sing two songs to him and I hope he can hear me in New York. The first one is our song. I sang this song to him after we first met. He fell in love with me while I sang it. It took a little bit longer for me. I fell in love when he sang Blackbird. So Kurt this is for you! I hope you can hear me!"

If he would know how good Kurt could hear him!


End file.
